LEDs provide many benefits compared to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting technologies that make them increasingly attractive for use in lighting applications. For example, LEDs convert much more of the consumed energy to light than, e.g., incandescent light bulbs, and are generally more energy efficient than these traditional light sources. LEDs also last longer than these sources and contain no hazardous chemicals, making them a more environmentally attractive option for lighting needs.
For at least some of these reasons, LEDs have been installed into new lighting fixtures and have been retrofitted into existing lighting fixtures. Challenges arise in retrofitting LEDs into existing fixtures where the LED lighting unit is sized differently from the existing fixtures.
In addition, because light from LEDs is generated from electronic components that are more susceptible to adverse environmental conditions than traditional light engines (e.g., incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs), it may be desirable to protect the LED components from these environmental conditions.